Las historias de Céfiro: Consecuencias de una sola noche
by AmandaCefiro
Summary: Aquí se narran las consecuencias que tuvo una sola noche de tanto tomar, nadie se salva, NADIE.
1. Chapter 1

los llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll indican cambio de escena o de tiempo.

las letras negritas entre estos - indican pensamientos.

las letras normales así -...- indican los diálogos.

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo y los demás tienen contenido no apto para niños.**

**Las historias de Céfiro:**

_Consecuencias de una sola noche__  
_

_Capítulo 1:_

Despertar confuso.

Se carcajeaban todos sin parar, cualquier cosa les causaba gracia, pero a ella no, ella solo los miraba con horror, presentía que esto no iba a terminar bien, casi lo podía asegurar.

Amanda -Mejor me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que ver sus caras- (risita) -Mañana todos van a tener dolor de cabeza por la tremenda borrachera de esta noche-

Y con estas palabras se retiro lentamente hacia su habitación.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Amanda -Ahora a ver sus caras, je je je, esto va a ser divertido, ¿Pero que rayos pasó?- dijo cuando entró en la habitaciones de los demás y encontró algo que ya suponía que pasaría -Creo que me perdí de mucho, tengo una idea genial que va a poner a todos como locos, pero primero tendré que cambiar las cosas aquí-

Amanda -Cuando despierten esto se va a poner de loco- (sonrisa maliciosa, todos sabemos que cuando sonríe así las cosas siempre terminan mal para una persona o varias y nunca para ella, para ella siempre son divertidas)

La primera en despertar fue Marina.

Marina -Ay mi cabeza, tome demasiado anoche, no volveré a hacer esto-

Amanda -Se despertaron mas pronto de lo que pensé será mejor que ya deje esto y me vaya a mi habitación a dormir otro rato, cuando despierte esto se va a poner muy interesante-

Marina volteó a su lado y al ver a Clef se asustó. (¿Tan feo está?)

Marina -No puede ser posible, ¿Me acosté con Clef?, no recuerdo nada, mejor me voy antes de que me vean-

Clef despertó y solo oyó el sonido de la puerta de su cuarto al cerrarse, enseguida se percató que estaba desnudo y solo las sábanas lo cubrían.

Clef -¿Qué hice anoche?, no debí beber tanto, me acosté con alguien, pero ¿Con quién?, lo averiguaré aunque sea lo último que haga-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Anaís se despertó sobresaltada al sentir los brazos de Ferio rodeando su cintura.

Anaís -Oye Ferio, Ferio, despierta-

Ferio -Zzz...-

Anaís -Ferio, despierta mi amor-

Ferio -Hola mi querida Anaís, buenos días-

Anaís -Ferio, dormimos juntos-

Ferio -Si ya se y no me arrepiento-

Anaís -Yo tampoco me arrepiento-

Ferio -Te amo-

Anaís -Yo también te amo-

Ferio -Vamos a dormir otro rato ¿Quieres?-

Anaís -Esta bien-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

En otra habitación, con un gran dolor en el cuello, se despertaba Presea sin recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Presea -Creo que seguiré durmiendo un rato mas para evitar caerme de sueño, que cansada estoy, me duele mi cuello-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Latis miraba embelesado a la tierna y delicada chica pelirroja mientras jugueteaba con su cabello, a diferencia de la mayoría el tenía vagos recuerdos de la noche anterior.

FLASH BACK

Latis -Te amo Lucy-

Lucy -Yo también te amo-

Continuaron besándose apasionadamente hasta que tuvieron la necesidad de respirar.

Lucy -Te deseo... hazme tuya... ahora-

Latis -Tus deseos son ordenes-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Lucy seguía durmiendo, Latis estaba tan embobado mirándola que no se dio cuenta de que despertó.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Ascot se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y con el sentimiento de confusión en su mente.

Ascot -Que raro, podría casi jurar que Marina y yo..., creo que solo fue un sueño o mi imaginación, será mejor que me levante ya o Amanda se molestará y vendrá a despertarme de la peor manera que se le ocurra-

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Caldina -Rafi, lo hiciste increíble anoche-

Ráfaga -Gracias mi amor-

Caldina -Me pregunto que habrán hecho los demás anoche, quizás lo mismo que nosotros-

Ráfaga -Espero que no sea así-

Caldina -¿Por qué lo dices?-

Ráfaga -Porque se van a poner como locos-

Caldina -No todos, pero si ciertas personitas-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Mientras en su cuarto Amanda estaba muy ocupada tejiendo unos suetercitos.

Amanda -Tengo mucho trabajo, lo bueno es que todavía falta casi un año para que los ocupen, lo malo es que tengo que hacer muchos y de muchos colores, me están quedando bonitos, también tengo que comprar muchas cosas, le pediré a Caldina y a Presea que me acompañen, a lo mejor también a Lucy, Latis y Ráfaga.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Marina -No puede ser, me acosté con Gurú-Clef, será mejor que esto no lo sepa nadie, ni siquiera Anaís y Lucy-

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Amanda -¡¿CÓMO AMANECIERON TODOS HOY!?-

Ascot -Amanda no grites, todos tienen dolor de cabeza por la borrachera de anoche-

Amanda -Pues eso no es mi culpa, es de ustedes por atascarse de tequila, imagínate si no hubiera ido yo con ustedes, nadie hubiera podido conducir-

Ascot -Yo no tomé tanto-

Amanda -Pero tu te emborrachas mas rápido que todos, deberías de aprender de Latis, el si aguanta un monton, no viste las 47 botellas de tequila que se tomó el solito y todavía podía caminar bien y hablar con coherencia-

Ascot -Si, eran un buen, yo ni siquiera pude contarlas-

Amanda -Obvio, tu con 3 botellas ya estabas bien atontado-

Ascot -No recuerdo nada, cuéntame que pasó-

Amanda -Pues nada interesante, se emborracharon, nos echaron del bar por revoltosos, los traje aquí y estaban risa y risa en la sala-

Ascot -¿Y qué pasó después?-

Amanda -No se, yo me fui a dormir, pregúntale a los demás a lo mejor y ellos recuerdan algo, lo que es poco probable porque todos estaban bien borrachos-

Ascot -Bueno, gracias-

Amanda -De nada, aunque vas a tener que esperarte un poco a que se despierten-

Ascot -Iré a ver quién ya se despertó-

Amanda -Creo que Marina ya se levantó-

Ascot -Esta bien, iré a verla-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Anaís -Creo que ya tenemos que levantarnos-

Ferio -No tengo ganas-

Anaís -Te prepararé el desayuno-

Ferio -Ya me dieron ganas de levantarme-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Ascot tocó suavemente la puerta del cuarto de Marina.

Marina -¿Quién es?-

Ascot -Soy yo, Ascot-

Marina -Adelante-

Ascot -Hola Marina-

Marina -Hola Ascot-

Ascot -Te quería preguntar algo-

Marina -¿Qué cosa?-

Ascot -Me preguntaba si tu...-

Ascot no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta pues Marina se desmayó y él en un rápido movimiento la sujetó antes de que cayera al piso.

Ascot -¡Marina!, despierta-

Marina -Oh-

Ascot -Marina, ¿Estas bien?-

Marina -Si, es solo que me siento mareada y tengo ganas de vomitar-

Ascot -Debe ser por la borrachera de anoche-

Marina -Si, eso debe ser, ¿Qué me ibas a preguntar?-

Ascot -¿Tu recuerdas algo de lo que pasó anoche?-

Marina empalideció ante la pregunta.

Ascot -¿Te sigues sintiendo mal?, ¿Quieres ver un doctor?-

Marina -No gracias-

Ascot -Bueno, ya me voy, será mejor que hablemos luego, llámame si necesitas algo-

Marina -Gracias-

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notas de autora:**

**Perdón por dejarlos abandonados, pero como se podrán dar cuenta he vuelto con mas fics, prometo actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**


	2. Capítulo 2: Síntomas de la verdad

las letras negritas entre estos - indican pensamientos.

las letras normales así -...- indican los diálogos.

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo y los demás tienen contenido no apto para niños.**

**Las historias de Céfiro:**

_Consecuencias de una sola noche__  
_

_Capítulo 2:_

Síntomas de la verdad.

Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, que mal que tengo que esperarme un buen tiempo, en fin también es ventajoso, pues son muchos detalles y cosas que comprar.

* * *

-¿Qué te pasa Marina?, estas pálida- decía Lucy con preocupación.

-No es nada, solo me afecto un poco la borrachera de anoche-

* * *

Amanda -¡Oigan, ya es hora del desayuno!, ¡Vengan a comer o se les va a enfriar!-

Y como si sus palabras fueran mágicas, casi enseguida llegaron corriendo todos.

-¿Que hay de desayunar?- dijo un impaciente Ferio.

-Huevos revueltos con salchicha y jugo de naranja- respondió alegremente Amanda.

-¡Que rico!- exclamó Lucy.

Amanda -Me alegra que te guste- Después de una pausa continuó. -Estaba pensando que los chicos se podrían ir a pasear o a otro lugar y pudiéramos tener un día solo de chicas-

Caldina -¡Me parece una excelente idea!-

Ascot -A mi también me parece buena idea-

Amanda -¡Que bien!, empieza después del desayuno-

* * *

Ferio -Bueno, ¿A dónde vamos?-

Ascot -No lo se-

Ráfaga -Podríamos ir a pasear y conocer la ciudad-

Ferio -Esta bien-

Clef estaba muy pensativo, tenía que saber con quién había pasado la noche.

* * *

En un pasillo Amanda y Marina se encontraron y "accidentalmente" chocaron.

-Lo siento-

-No importa- Marina se incomodo por la mirada de Amanda. -¿Qué?-

-Nada, estas muy rara, parece como si estuvieras embarazada-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Tienes náuseas, mareos, tienes mas apetito, vas a cada rato al baño y estas mas pálida de lo normal-

-¿Y?- La idea de estar embarazada le aterró.

-Nada- **-Pobre Marina, no sabe que está embarazada, y no es solo un bebe, son 2, siento sus esencias, me pregunto que serán ¿Niños o niñas?-**

* * *

Ferio -¿Que hicieron anoche?-

Ascot -Nada, creo que me quedé dormido, ¿Y tu?-

Ferio -Pues yo pasé la noche con mi querida Anaís, es muy relajante dormir con ella, ¿Y ustedes que hicieron?-

Latis -Yo estuve con Lucy un rato y luego me fui a dormir-

Ráfaga -Como siempre yo acompañe a mi Caldina a dormir-

Ferio -¿Estas seguro de que nada mas la acompañaste a dormir, o hiciste otra cosa?-

Ráfaga -Que preguntas haces Ferio, si yo tengo intimidad con Caldina no es de tu incumbencia-

Ferio -Esta bien, no te enojes, yo solo preguntaba, ¿Qué hiciste tu, Gurú-Clef?-

Clef -Nada interesante, dormir-

Ferio -Estas muy pensativo, ¿Acaso estas pensando en una chica guapa?-

* * *

Amanda -¡Que bien, un día de chicas!-

Caldina -¡Si!, podremos platicar de los chicos y de lo que hicimos anoche-

Amanda -Claro que si, esos temas son de suma importancia- **-Y de paso de una buena vez las analizo para saber si están embarazadas, veamos, a Marina ya la estudié, Lucy va a tener dos, Anaís dos, Caldina un niño y Presea un bebe que no se que va a ser, lo que da un total de ocho bebés, son mas de los que esperaba, tendré que comprar mas cosas y tejer mas suetercitos-**

Caldina -No se queden calladas, cuenten lo que hicieron ayer en la noche-

Lucy -Empieza tu, Caldina-

Caldina -Bueno, pues anoche cuando llegamos aquí me fui directamente a mi habitación con mi Rafi, y pasé una de las mejores noches que haya tenido con él-

Presea -¡Caldina!, que golosa eres-

Caldina -Yo creo que estas celosa porque pasaste una noche muy aburrida-

Presea -No es cierto-

Caldina -No me digas, te pusiste a dormir- Caldina soltaba grandes carcajadas.

Presea -Cambiando de tema, ¿Que hiciste tú Lucy?-

Lucy -Mm.. Yo... no hice nada interesante-

Caldina -Apuesto a que pasaste la noche con Latis-

Lucy -¡Caldina!-

Caldina -Ese grito me dice que si-

Lucy -Em... ¿Qué me dices de ti Anaís, con quién pasaste la noche?-

Anaís- Pues sola, ¿Con quién mas?-

Caldina -¡Con Ferio!-

Anaís -¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Marina?- dijo cambiando bruscamente de tema.

Marina -Em... Yo...-

Caldina -¡Confiesa!, la pasaste con el gruñón de Clef o con mi hermanito Ascot-

Marina -¡Con ninguno de los dos!-

Caldina -Uy que raro, yo pasé por tu habitación y no estabas, pero en los pisos abajo y arriba de mi habitación se escuchaban ruidos raros-

Presea -¡Caldina!-

Lucy -Creo que yo también escuché ruidos en la habitación de Ascot, pero no le dí importancia-

Presea, Marina y Anaís se pusieron tan rojas como tomates.

Anaís -Lucy es tan inocente algunas veces-

* * *

Ferio -Tengo hambre-

Ascot -Ja ja ja-

Ferio -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

Ascot -Me imaginé que dirías eso, a decir verdad yo igual tengo hambre-

Ferio -Pues mas vale que encontremos pronto un lugar para comer, de lo contrario me comeré a Clef-

Clef -Si me comes te causaré una indigestión-

Ferio -Por eso decía que mejor me como a Latis- Latis le lanzó una mirada de "Ni se te ocurra" -Esta bien, me comeré a Ascot-

Ascot -Yo creo que no, ahí está un lugar donde venden comida-

Ferio -¡Que bien!, me pregunto que estarán haciendo las chicas-

Ascot -Pues yo creo que lo que todas las chicas hacen-

Ferio -¿Y qué es lo que todas las chicas hacen?-

Ascot -Pues platicar-

Ferio -¿Sobre qué?-

Ascot -Sobre chicos, amor y cosas así-

Ferio -¿Y tu cómo sabes?-

Ascot -No quiero hablar de eso-

Ferio -Anda, confiesa-

Ascot -Esta bien-

Ferio -¡Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta!-

Ascot -Lo se porque cuando era pequeño pensaban que yo era niña y las niñas me jalaban en sus pláticas-

Ferio soltaba grandes carcajadas.

Ascot -Por eso no te quería decir, sabía que si te contaba te ibas a burlar de mi-

Ferio -Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, me pareció muy gracioso-

Ascot -Bueno ya entremos, tengo mucha hambre-

Ferio -Esta bien-

* * *

**Notas de la autora: (o suplente)**

**Amanda:**

**Me da mucho gusto el que hayan comentado, a pesar de mi estado de salud continuaré escribiendo como pueda.**

**Sam:**

**En lo que Amandita se recupera yo me encargaré de su cuenta, para mas información visitar su perfil.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**

**¿Por qué Amanda siempre se despide con esa frase?**


End file.
